


La evolución de los sueños de Alexander Pierce

by Van_Krausser



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-20
Updated: 2016-04-20
Packaged: 2018-06-03 09:20:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6605350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Van_Krausser/pseuds/Van_Krausser
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Es un drabble. Y es sólo eso.</p>
<p>Los sueños de Alexander Pierce.</p>
            </blockquote>





	La evolución de los sueños de Alexander Pierce

 

Cuando es apenas un niño que ha descubierto el mundo gracias a las historias que sus padres le cuentan, Alexander Pierce sueña como todos los niños lo hacen: con los héroes que salvaron a América y al mundo de una gran amenaza. Sueña en llegar a conocer a alguno de ellos, o convertirse en uno. Sueña grandes aventuras en las que él es el protagonista. Sus sueños son felices, inocentes. 

 

Sueña, cuando llega a su temprana juventud, en convertirse en alguien importante, alguien que pueda también salvar al mundo, aunque no sea en medio de una guerra. Sueña, de igual forma, en ser parte de la historia, y que su nombre sea recordado por lo que ha hecho.

 

Sin embargo, con el paso de los años, Pierce se encuentra con la dolorosa realidad que golpea a los soñadores. Conoce lo que duelen los sueños rotos, lo aterradoras que pueden resultar las pesadillas, y las amargas circunstancias que lo obligan a dejar de soñar despierto.    

 

Eso ocurre, hasta que conoce HYDRA, y la forma en que ellos pueden hacer que sus sueños se transformen.

 

Por ello, al convertirse en un adulto y darse cuenta que no todos los sueños se cumplen como hubiese querido y no todas las guerras se ganan en el campo de batalla, sueña en convertirse en un conquistador del mundo, y no en su salvador.

 

Y para ello, necesita un ejército.

 

Aunque ese ejército sea de un solo hombre...


End file.
